Bloop   America x McFishy
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Basically, McFishy is a McDonald's fish sandwich England brought to life while he was really drunk and angry with America! haha xD and America finds him and decides to have a little fun with his food before eating him! This was written by me and my friend


McFishy is a McDonalds fish sandwich that England brought to life while he was drunk and pissed off at America. So, that's where he came from :3 America finds that he smells rather delicious and well, smexy, so I decided to have a little fun with his food!

Enjoy~!

This was written by me and my friend KarmaOz, you can find him on DA, me too! I'm IHAVETODOWHAT

"Hm..?"

The blond watched for a moment as the screen continued to change colors and scenes. What was up with this box? His brow furrowed and he looked toward England, staring at him with his mismatched eyes, then looked back. He blinked a few times in surprise when he saw what came on next, though. "Goldfish!" He chirped up rather loudly, putting his hands on the screen and leaned forward, thinking that he would be able to hear them, but they weren't speaking goldfish, they were speaking like England.

He pushed his lips together with a frown, looking back. "These aren't real." He mumbled, then looked back, ignoring the chuckle England let out and blinked as he watched the man take a bite out of his fish sandwich, jumping back. "Samantha!" He cried, slouching a little on the floor.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his head, hearing the TV turn off. "That's enough for today." England said in an overly sweet tone of voice, causing little McFishy to give a warm smile and nod. It was only copying him, it was the best way to learn about people. There was still so much he didn't know, but it was all getting easier to understand.

"How about I make you something to eat?" England asked, stepping out of the door, the shorter blond scrambling up to his feet, wobbling a little as he followed him out. "Okay!"

Outside the Brits home a car door slams shut. Then walking can be heard all the way up to the door. A hand moves up and grabs onto the knob. "I wonder if Iggy left the door unlock! - " the blond American turned the knob and the door slowly opened! The American grined and silently makes his way into the home, giggling a little as he shuts the door quietly behind him. He looks around for a moment, lifting up his McDonolds back and smelling the inside of it. His favorites were in there. He needed to stalk up for his visit. Because Arthur's food was crap, he wasn't going to stay with Arthur's crap food being his only source of nourishment.

The blond stepped silently towards the living room and stared once inside the room. "Hm? He's not here? Well, it is supper." Shrugs and lifts up his soda from inside the bag and slurps "Or Maybe he's in the shower!" Whispers a bit loudly as he says this and moves to the kitchen, smelling something burning. He gets closer and closer. "Iggy!~ are you cooking again!" He laughs as he gets closer to the kitchen, almost to the doorway. "You're making this place smell like its on fire!"

In the kitchen the two hadn't noticed anyone come into the house, the sizzling in the kitchen a little louder than the American's footsteps. England smiled and looked back at his little creation, seeing as he was sitting patiently at the table. Yep, much better than America, and much more polite. Too bad he couldn't remember how he came to be, other than finding an empty McDonald's fish thing in his house where he kept all of his magic stuff.

"You want stir fry, right?" He asked with a smile, he knew that he didn't eat meat, didn't know why, but he wouldn't touch the stuff.

McFishy gave a nod, about to speak up, though let out a small squeak when he heard the voice near the door, little bubbles floating up out of his mouth as he started to hiccup. He quickly covered his mouth, he remembered that smell and voice! He was going to EAT him! The little blond shot up out of his seat and rushed out of the kitchen through the doors that were opposite the one America was about to come into, quickly making his way through the hall with loud thumping feet and a door soon slammed shut.

England was a little confused at this point, looking toward America as he noticed him in the door. "Nothing is on fire you twit.." He mumbled, looking down and took a sniff of the burning vegetables. "They actually smell pretty good." He said, shrugging as he looked back at the other. "What do you want?" He asked with a scowl. "And you should call first! What if I had someone else over for an important meeting?" That was a lie, no one came to see him lately..

Alfred laughed. "Not burning?" He asked walking over towards the other and stepped around the Brit looking over the mans shoulder. "Their black." He pointed out slurping up more soda from the straw of his cup and grinned. "They smell funky anyways. Wanna sammich!" he pulls out a McFish sandwich and presses it against the other cheek in an annoying way.

He grinned. "I know you like your fish and chips and blimey this and that! Ello Ello, what's this now!" He looks down after mimicking the other and sees little droplets of water, because he's THAT good. "You have water on your floor..." He says bending down and places a finger on the small drop and then lifts it up. "Feels kinda greasy dude." He stares up at the other sniffing it. "and smells Fishy..." He stands up and starts following more droplets. "Dude, I heard someone running away earlier. Did they do this?" Yup, just now commenting on the loud footsteps and door slamming.

"Did you get a new colony!" He grins and follows the small droplets. "I wanna see the little guy~!" he follows them to a door and smirks. "Come on out ya little bugger! I have your din din!" He says mimicking Arthur's voice, he was pretty good at it to.

England frowned when he said they were black, looking over his shoulder at him, the annoying slurping made him want to slap that drink out of his hand. "They are.. They are just well done is all." He said simply, sticking his nose up a little bit as he picked up the pan and turned off the burner, getting a couple of plates ready. "Knock it off!" He grumbled, swatting at the burger the other was pressing to his cheek, not bothering to look back when he said something about whatever it was on his floor.

"It's probably just something from earlier is all." He said with a shrug of his shoulder, trying to make what he cooked a little bit more edible. His New America never complained about his cooking though, so he knew he didn't have to do much.

In the room, little McFishy was hiding under the bed, watching the door with large eyes, hiccuping and shivering slightly. He could still hear him out there, his momma always told him that he should stick with the school and go with the flow, but... He had no where to go and no school to hang out with. England didn't even let him out of the house..

He jumped and squeaked when he saw the shadow under the door frame, putting his hands over his mouth, one more little bubble leaving his lips and slowly drifting up into the air from under the bed, moving past the door frame and onto the American's nose, popping. "Nn..." He held in a couple more small hiccups, puffing his cheeks out in an attempt to make himself bigger. "Huuuu!" He let his breath out, hearing the person behind the door speak. He wasn't sure if it was England since everything in the house smelt like the burnt veggies and McDonald's. So, he slowly peeked his head out, glancing around the room before he looked at the person in the door. "B-big Brother..?" He asked softly, being cautious.

Alfred blinked hearing a noise. He then grinned, yup, there was something in there. He looked back towards the kitchen where Arthur was still at, then looked towards the door again. So, Arthur made this one call him big brother to. Alfred never was to happy with sharing his 'big brother'. So a twinge of jealousy hit him for a moment and he scowled at the door. How dare anything, or anyone else want to be his Arthur's brother. Not that he was now, or would ever again be, that mans brother. Not after what that man did to him, no no no.

He felt he would lose any attention the man would give him. He for some reason, still needed the others attention. Yes, still selfish, but, he wanted it. He wanted to prove to the other he could do things on his own. He never meant for the other to be hurt so much by his wanting to grow, and be free. But, he would not have given up his own dreams. Alfred grinned at the door. "Yes, sport, it's me, Arthur, why do you ask? Come now, lets go to dinner, you must be starved. What gave you such a fright?" He asked in his very good Arthur voice. He stifled a laugh shaking his head and took a bite out of the McFish sandwich.

These things where so good. They deserved more respect! Alfred loved them when it first came out, many years ago, during that contest. Which was no contest, really, a Hula burger it was basically grilled pineapple between toasted bread, and filet-o-fish. So, kids, encase ya didn't know that. You could very well be eating the other more healthy choice! Which was disgusting! haha. Alfred stared off to the side and continued to much on the McFish.

He frowned from under the bed, that sounded like it was his Big Brother, but he wasn't too sure. It still sounded a little bit off, but.. Maybe he had something stuck in his throat? He shook his head, it didn't matter, if there was a chance it was him, well, he would do what he said and come out. "O-okay." He said, slowly crawling out from under his bed, the little fish printed blankets sliding over him as he moved under them, smiling a little bit. Those were his favorites, he went out with England and picked them out by himself, so he knew they would be good! It made him feel more at home, as well as his waterbed, that helped too.

McFishy stood to his feet and brushed off his pants, frowning at all the dust. England would be angry with him if he came out looking like a slob.. "T-the um.." He looked down, fidgeting with the door knob for a moment. "I thought I heard America outside again," He started, slowly pulling the door open and looking down. "Sorry.." He mumbled, then blinked, adjusting his glasses a little bit and tilted his head. Those weren't Englands shoes or pants... He slowly looked up a little more, frowning. That wasn't his shirt either, and what was.. Oh no! He was eating another one! They couldn't get away!

He looked up in a mix between horror and shock, staring at him as he continued to chew his friend. Little McFishy was a mix between England and America, he had ruffly hair like Englands with America's coloring and little cowlick sticking up. It was his old fin, though. He also had Englands brows, but he wore the others glasses and clothing. His jacket has the McDonald's label on the back, and a little fishy on his sleeve instead of an airplane. He liked it better anyway. "Y-y..." He started to shake again, shutting the door and scrambled back to his bed, going way over to the far corner and grabbed his fish pillow, hugging it to his chest and covering himself up in his blanket. "G-go away! No one is here!" He let out softly, England was going to be so angry at him!

The American stared down at the thing that opened the door. Yes, thing! He didn't know what to call it! Alfred stared for a long moment, his hands falling ot his side, his food and drinks crashing to the floor. It was, so weird looking, was that...was that blue AND green, whe-where has Arthur been hiding it. A small nervous grin made it's way on his lips, twitching "W-w-what... Is... That thing?" He said to no one. He stepped into the room and over to the bed. The blond just stared down at the area where McFishy hide.

Alfred titled his head and reached out a hand grabbing onto the sheets " W-what the hell are you! " He asked as he pulled the sheets away. Blue eyes shifting over the form on the bed, studying it. His nose twitching a little at every sniff he made, it smelt like a McFish sandwich. Alfred reached out his other hand. "So...weird..." He pokes the thing in the forehead. "Are... You.. Some weird creation?" He grins. "Y-you look like me!" He stared excitedly his mouth opening a little and his eyes widening slightly. "OMG! T-this is so... So awesome! I could just eat you up! "

He bends down and sniffs the air around the other, crouching beside the bed he sighs. "W-Where did he find you!" His mouth watered a little, the smell was to great for his stupid American brain, part of him wanted to bite the other! The other part wanted to take it to Arthur and force him to explain. But at the moment, his stomach was calling the shots. "C-Can I lick you're hand?" He asked licking the outside of his lips. "Just a little nibble!" He grinned baring his teeth a little, his stomach letting out a growl as he stared at the other in the dark room.

McFishy was honestly scared now and he could feel himself shaking more and more with each step closer the other took to him. Yes, they met once, but he had been a sandwich at that time and he had been forgotten.. Thank god.. He pushed his lips together as his bed moved slightly from the other getting on it, the water making small swishing sounds.

He blinked once when his forehead was poked, making a little squeaky fish noise, unsure of what else he could do at this point. He looked at the others mouth, frowning when he saw the teeth and moved a little further back until he hit the wall. "Nn..." He shrunk on the spot, his shoulders pulling up at the others words, even more so when he started to smell him. What was wrong with this one, he was different from the people he had been watching passing by his house. None of them ever smelt other people, that was just dogs.

"B-big brother made me.. F-from a fish sandwich you left.. Th-that's all I know.. Please d-don't eat me!" He squeaked, another little bubble leaving his lips and floating up into the air. He covered his mouth, shaking his head for a moment when he asked if he could bite him. "N-no! Y-you can't eat me, I'm um..." He looked down, thinking. "I'm old.. b-been sitting out for too long, you don't want to eat me." He said, trying to figure out a way to get out of the room now and back over to his Big Brother.. He couldn't though, America was in his way... "I-I have to go to Big Brother or he will get upset.." He said softly, moving a little to the side, sticking close to the wall. The bed wiggled under him as he did so though, and as soon as he got as far as he could to the edge of the bed, he jumped down and started to the door. He wasn't sure how fast America was, but he was taking the chance and making a break for it!

The blond giggled a little as the other spoke. "Really?..." He asked looking to the side thinking. He didn't remember that, but he could also see Arthur making this poor little guy. Alfred blinked when the other took off. "Awww.. wait little fishy smelly guy!" He got up and moved after the other, he was far to cute to let get away, freaky looking, but cute! Alfred was not going to say it out loud though. But still, it could not be denied! He caught up to the other fairly quickly and scooped them up into his arms. "Where do ya think yer goin'? You has some 'splainin' ta doo!"

He grinned licking the others cheek and then burring his face into their neck. "Ahhh! Smell so delicious!" He giggled licking at the other neck, then nibbling on McFishy's ear. "So what's your name? human name? Huh, tell me what all you are about... Little (delicious!) fishy boy..." He smirked and tugged on the others ear, he was getting so excited by just the smell of the guy. Arthur should have made his sandwiches into living things sooner! The American wonder how much fun he could get out of this little creature though.

He could not see the other as a nation, it was made from a Filet -O- Fish sandwich, what would he represent, the fishies of the sea? ..hmmm..That, could be a possibility. Alfred licked the others ear slowly " I'm waiting...tell me more of your... Soft... Fluffy... Life." He should go get some tartar sauce!

A soft squeak sounded as he was scooped up, squirming to get away and whining. He squirmed int he others arms, his small hands resting on his chest, trying to push the American away from him but he couldn't seem to get him to go. Instead he was licking his cheek and moving to his neck and ear. He closed an eye, staring at him for a moment, what the heck was he doing...?

Oh no! He was eating him!

Little tears formed in his eyes as he moved his hands up to his head and started to try and push him back. When he felt him bite his ear, he stopped pushing at him, scared that he would actually bite off his ear. "Nooo! I-I'm no good, d-don't eat me!" He cried softly, hearing the others question but couldn't get himself to answer, letting out a soft little "Bloop.." it was his version of 'derp'.. He frowned, he didn't know what to do and he didn't understand what the other was trying to do to him! It was so weird, England never licked him..

He frowned after a moment, getting a little tired of squirming in his arms. He looked up at him, staring, then looked down. People never ate what they named.. "McFishy.." He whispered softly, turning his chin down a little bit. "M-my name is McFishy, Big Brother said.." He hoped this worked! Then he wouldn't be eaten!

Alfred stared at the other a little confused. "Bloop, s'that some kinda... Fishy language?" He titled his head slightly and moved towards the bed. He grinned watching the other. They were so much like Arthur! Then again...not so much. Which was perfectly fine with him. He was America after all, Arthur wasn't going to go to far away if Alfred happened to have some interest in another. Because Alfred was free now. He didn't really have to worry about the other with these sort of things. Or at least that was what his stupid little brain thought, in it's stupid little way.

Alfred nodded. "McFishy... Sounds good!" He dropped the other onto the bed and laughed leaning over them. "I want to see something." He smirked and ran his hand under the others shirt. "Will you let me see?" He asked giving a very sweet look to the other. He moved his hand up to the others chest, placing his middle and index finger on the others nipple and began to circle. "I promise, i won't hurt you. Scouts honer! Ya know what a scout is don'tcha?" He asked almost in a childlike way, nodding a little hoping the other would react to his touch and they can go from there.

"U-um.." He didn't know how to answer that, not at all.. He shouldn't let him know about his fishy language, he might go and try to talk to his friends and eat them up too.. He frowned a little bit when he was dropped down onto the bed, about to scramble up and move away, though the bed was making it hard to get away and before he could do anything America was leaning over him and blocking all his routes of escape..

McFishy frowned a little bit, leaning further back into the bed and away from him, trying to be as far as possible. His ear perked a little bit after a moment when the other didn't bite him again and he watched him, he wanted to see something? What was there to see? He turned his eyes down when he felt the hand moving up under his shirt, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. He leaned a little further back, tilting his head a little bit and moved his hands up, placing them over the others much bigger hand that was doing something weird under his shirt. Whatever he was touching was making him feel really, really weird..

He let out a soft little breath, gripping onto his hand and tried to give it a little push away. "Q-quit it.. Big Brother said not to touch there.." He whispered softly, having a feeling he would get in trouble. He was pretty loyal to whatever England told him, so it felt a little wrong to let anyone do something like this..

Alfred grinned as the other begin to blush and then try to push him away. He continued to massage the other till their nipple began to point. "Oh, he's still telling that lie. There's nothing wrong with this. Ya know. He's done it a lot of times. Francis comes over a lot." He leans forward. "I should know, I've lived with him when I was a colony." He paused thinking back " Those squeaks and creaks. Ehh uuhhrr,,eeee uuhhrr... 'ahh!~' " Alfred laugh lightly. "That's all this really is, doesn't Arthur seem a lot better the day after? I bet he does. He's all refreshed!" Alfred leaned forward kissing the other on the lips gently. "SO! This isn't a bad thing. If you like, I can show you how could it really is."

Al nibbled on the others lips. "Arthur's just mean and likes to keep good things from his little brothers. But, I won't settle for that." He kissed the other more roughly, slipping his tongue into the others mouth, then pulled away. "How about we ...Um, do this. All humans do these types of things. You wanna learn about humans don'tcha? How about i be the teacher, and you be the student?" He raised an eyebrow and gave a very sexy look at the other " I'll teach you all kinds of things about humans!" He nodded with a fox like look on his face.

McFishy was confused at this point, why would England ever lie to him? There was no way.. He frowned, listening closely to the others words, tilting his head a little to the side. He was right, England always did seem much happier the morning after, he had been taking notes on it all the time, and without fail, he was always in a better mood after all that shouting he heard through the walls at night.. He turned his chin down to his chest, pouting a little. He probably shouldn't let this guy try any of that with him, he still didn't know what it was they even did, all he heard was shouting, so it must hurt.

He blinked in surprise and jumped back when he felt the others kiss, though it was the nibble that scared him. He thought he was going to bite his lips off! He stared at him when he started to speak to him again, looking at him and frowned a little bit, he wasn't sure if he believed that England would keep things from him, but it seemed a little true since he never told him what happened when France came over. He leaned back, the next kiss a slight shock to his system with the added tongue. He pulled back, frowning, he could taste the stuff he had been eating before on his lips, that wasn't too good..

"You'll teach me?" He asked, he couldn't say that he wasn't interested, no matter how scared he was of America, he hadn't eaten him yet, so.. He could trust him for now, that way he could learn. He gave a soft smile, glancing around and pushed himself up, slowly reaching out and grabbed his note book and pen, turning to a new page. "What are you going to teach?" He asked curiously, he was sure this was new. He perked up a little bit. "What was um.." He looked down a little shyly, only looking up again after a moment of thought, leaning up and pushed his lips up against America's, pulling back quickly. "What was that..?" He asked, he didn't have a name for it. He saw the goldfish do it on some shows sometimes, he didn't know why they were so popular anyway, they couldn't fend for themselves out in the ocean, so there wasn't anything special about them. Weirdo goldfish..

Alfred nodded when the other asked if he would teach him. "Yes, I will, me and you are brothers after all!" He grinned looking to the side for a moment and continued to listen to the other. "That, Fishy, was a kiss! And the other was a French kiss, or at least that's what Francis called it. [i]Whenhekissedme[/i]." He said the last part just a blur of words. "Arthur loves those, Yup. He's told me!" he nods and begins to remove the others jacket. "Now, I will show you something else!" he nodded dropping the jacket to the floor and then removed the other shirt and tossed it to the floor as well.

"Now, Arthur loves to have these..." He pointed at the other nipple. "..Played with, like so.." He bent down and opened his mouth, his tongue slowly sliding from between his lips, and stroking the others nipple. He kissed it then leaned up. "Now! Wasn't that just a tickly good feeling!" He smiled and reached up removing his jacket and shirt as well. "and see... Everyone has them!" He pointed at his own chest and nodded. "Yup! You're not the only one!" He was loving this, teaching McFishy about these things, it was proving to be so much fun!

Alfred leaned forward and grabbed onto the others hands and pressed them onto the pillows on either side of McFishy's head. He leaned forward and pressed a few kisses to the others neck before moving down to their chest once more and nibbling on one nipple, while moving a hand to pinch the other.. He wondered for a moment what Arthur was even doing at this time. Before his thoughts returned to the other he was trying to work up for the next lesson. He hoped he was a good teacher! But he was starting to really enjoy this as well as he hoped the other was.

"...kiss.." He repeated, writing it down on his little note pad, making a small side note that England liked it. He would have to ask that later when he saw him. He was a little confused about the other one though, his brow pulling together. Why would it be a french kiss? He never seen France do it before, this was the first time.. hm.

He blinked when he felt his jacket and shirt being taken off, looking down at them on the floor and frowned. Why did he do that? They weren't going for a bath..He was about to ask, though the other had moved a little too quickly and started to play with him again. "N-nn.." He puffed his cheeks a little bit at this, the little licks and nibbles felt so weird.. He frowned a little bit, moving away from him when he started to take off his own shirt and tossed it. He tilted his head, his little cowlick bouncing with interest when he shown and told him that everyone had those. "Oh.." He mumbled, reaching forward, about to poke one, but America grabbed his wrists and pushed him down onto the bed.

McFishy stared with wide eyes for a few seconds, squirming to try and get away. He turned his face away a bit when he started to kiss at him again, gulping and making small fishy noises as he continued to go lower and over the small little marks on his stomach from the fishing net. He had been fished when he was with his school and he was pressed up against the net, giving him light little scars. It was still a little bit sensitive. He frowned a little when the other nibbled him, his body shaking slightly in slight fear. "Pl-please don't eat me.." He whispered softly, seriously scared of that.

Alfred stared at the other when they spoke. "Eat You..?" He looked to the side. "No, of course not!" He looked back licking at the erect nipple and giggled. "You're far to much fun this way!" He nodded and moved his hand from the others other nipple towards there side, gliding a finger along the skin till he made it towards the others middle. "Now, how does this lesson make your body feel? Tingly? Warm? Excited?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face. He pressed his hand against McFishy's thigh, before sliding his fingers over the others pants and undoing them, then began to slowly removed them.

"You want to learn the next lesson?" He asked tossing the pants off to the side. He waited for an answer for a moment before continuing anyways and grabbing onto the others member before pumping it. "Hm? How does this make you feel? Good?" He asked in an all serious, business like fashion.

McFishy was growing more and more curious with each passing second, he sometimes saw this stuff on TV, though England shut it off before it got any further than this 'kissing' stuff.. He watched him for a moment, his fingers gripping and ungripping into fists as he continued down, his face growing a little redder in color. It was kind of feeling nice, made his body warm and tingly, not to mention his skin was getting a whole lot more sensitive to his touch.

He squeaked lightly when he felt his hand down on his thigh, it sent a shock up through his hips and he pressed his knee's together a little more, the bed moving and swaying below him in small waves from the sudden movement. His pants were removed anyway, though, leaving him completely exposed. So he forgot his underwear sometimes, not a big deal.. His brow pulled together a little bit when he started to touch him down there, his cheeks a bright red now. What sounds was he supposed to make? He remembered what he was supposed to be doing, the other had made some sounds. Maybe they were something like mating calls? He wasn't sure, but he knew what people usually did with that thing between his legs. Arthur told him they made babies. hm, he would try.. "A-ah...?" He frowned, unsure if he got it right or not, but it seemed right. He nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, he doubted this was the right way to make babies. He saw the dolphins doing it.. They thought he didn't, but he did..

He frowned after a moment, leaning up a little and reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the hem of America's pants and pulled at them. "Don't you have one of these? This won't work then, you can't make babies with two of them." He mumbled, England told him that once, so why would America try and make babies with him..?

Alfred grinned. "Oh, now aren't we getting interested!" He giggled and watched the other. "All men have them dude. Me... Arthur, Francis... Mattie... Commie..." He nodded and leaned forward as the other grabbed a hold of his pants. "Even Japan... His is cute..." He nods and unzips his pants and unbuttons them as well and pulls down his Fish boxers pulling his own out. "Yup, these are GREAT! ...Girls got somethin' like these to, but not exactly...Hmm." He shrugs and leans forward moving his hand down to the others entrance. "So? You are liking this too? You wish to continue?" He smiled as he massaged the others entrance and pumped with his other hand. "Iggy's gonna be so proud of you when we're done~!"

McFishy stared at him for a moment, watching as he pulled down his pants and boxers, brow furrowed slightly. Hm, he was right, he did have one too. He smiled lightly, slowly reaching a hand forward, looking down to what the other was doing to him, then lightly bit onto his lip. It felt kinda good, maybe he wouldn't mind if he did it back.. He wrapped his fingers around it, a little bit hesitant, glancing up at America's face every once in a while as he started to slowly pump him, he doubted he was doing it right though. And.. He still doubted this was going to make a baby.

He blinked when the other asked him if he wanted to keep going, his curiosity growing a little more. What more was there to do?

Little Fishy perked right up though, letting the other go when he said that it would make England proud and he sat up. "It will!" He asked, a bright smile on his face. He would do anything to make his Big Brother proud of him! "Wh-what should I do?" He asked, bouncing a little bit on the bed, the water filling it making small swishing sounds.

Alfred grinned as the other looked at him, he then froze for a moment when the other touched his own member and let out a sigh as he was pumped. God that felt so good. But then he shook his head returning back to the moment, he watched the other. "Well. Let me show you!" He smirked pressing his finger against the others entrance. He massaged the area and leaned forward " Give me some more 'A'aah's That's always nice to do. " He nodded pressing another finger into the other, stretching them inside of him. He wondered what the inside of the other was made of, his nose flaring up, the smell of him was making him so hungry! Alfred leaned down kissing the others neck. "He'll be so... Proud! You don't even know!" He laughed a little.

McFishy frowned a little when when he felt the finger being pushed in, letting out a soft squeak and moved to get away, though he couldn't get himself to. It actually did feel kind of nice, though he still wasn't sure how exactly to react to it. Maybe he could just go with it? He shrugged, unsure. He blushed when another finger was pushed in, his knee's pulling a little more together again and he shook, a little scared as he moved back to kiss his neck. He gulped, lips parting slightly and he let out a tiny little moan, then thought. Maybe if he did it a little louder England would hear him and be even more proud.. That's probably what he was doing in the next room when France came over! He wanted him to be proud of his Big Brother too, just like Fishy was so proud of him!

His back arched a little bit and he turned his head, lightly pressing his lips into America's neck, hesitantly giving his ear a little nibble, he had been doing that to him and he hadn't ate him, so maybe that was just the humans way of a reward or something. His body did get all warm and fuzzy after the fear had subsided, after all.

Alfred grinned as the other let out moans and shuddered a little. The other was so cute! He shook his head and continued to thrust his fingers into the others entrance. "Say my name?" He grinned and then thought for a moment. "Say his name!" He smiled and nodded. "He would love if you called our names! He'd be even more proud!" He nodded reassuringly and stroked the sweet spot as he pushed his two fingers into the other, his neck tingling as the other kissed. He rolled his eyes a little then shook his head. He needed to focus. Alfred turned the other suddenly onto their hands and knee's and continued to thrust his two fingers. He really wished he had some tartar sauce, the smell was starting to get to him.

McFishy squealed as he was turned over, looking back at the other for a moment and frowned a little. What was this all about? He stared for a moment, panting softly and rocking a little with the slowly swaying bed and the others fingers pumping into him. He wasn't sure what this was going to accomplish, but it was starting to feel a little nice. He let out a soft little breath and moaned, his head hanging a little more, though he kept his eyes on the other to make sure that he wouldn't try anything.. He didn't want to be eaten.. "A-ah!" He let out in slight surprise as he felt a sudden shock and tingling rush up from his hips and shaking his small frame. He didn't know why he reacted that way, but it felt so good...

Alfred gripped onto the others member tighter and pumped harder. "Say it! Say his name!" He grinned kissing the other on the back gently before pressing his own member, Florida! Towards the other and pressing into the other gently thrusting in. He pulled out slowly. "You are liking these lessons it seems." He nodded rubbing his thumb over the others member, right at the tip. He thrust into the other harder this time, placing his free hand on the other rear and squeezing it a little. "Tell me, with your calls how much this..." He thrust into the other. "..Makes you happy, how happy your brother would be to hear it." He grinned thrusting still, biting his lip. The other was so warm, so tight... Alfred let his head drop panting, his heart racing in his chest, he could hear the blood rushing to his head. "Nyy!" He let out as he thrust, biting onto his lip.

"A-aahhh..." McFishy let out softly, tilting his head down a little when he felt the other push in. It hurt, no matter how much the other was trying to be gentle with him, it still hurt. He gasped and hung his head a little bit when the other spoke to him, trying to pay attention to what was being done, though he couldn't figure it out and he couldn't concentrate, his head was spinning with the new sensations shooting up through him. "O-oh~ Ameri-caahhh~..." He sighed softly into the sheets, gripping onto them as he fell into the water bed, his tush still in the air and knee's spread. It was hard to keep himself up on the water bed, and he was trying not to move too much but that was impossible.

He closed his eyes, glasses slipping off the end of his nose. He blushed deeply, slowly starting to rock his hips with the motions the other was making. He felt that it was right. "Mm..!" He lightly nibbled on his lip, letting out a slightly louder moan as he started to thrust harder. It was starting to hurt a lot not, but at the same time it was feeling really, really good.. He didn't know why England wanted to keep this from him!

Alfred grinned rolling his head back as the other called his name. It was so sexy sounding. He continued to thrust and wrapped an arm around the others waist raising them up a little when they collapsed as he continued to thrust. "You're so good... I-Iggy would be so proud!" He gasped releasing into the other and ridding it out as he still pumped the other. He licked his lips and stared down towards McFishy grinning at how much the other was enjoying this. He smirked and continued thrusting still into the other, wondering how many times he could get the other to cum before they get to tired. He ran a finder along the others spine. "You are doing great!" He exclaimed as he could feel himself getting hard once more.

The smaller blond squeaked when he was moved back up, his arms shaking a little bit, though he managed to keep himself there as Alfred continued to thrust into him harder and harder. It was kind of nice to have little compliments here and there, so that must mean that he was doing it right after all.

England had grown a little bit confused as to where America had gone at this point, his brow furrowing slightly. He couldn't take that long looking for something that wasn't there, or, he was sure that he didn't find McFishy, the little bugger was really good at hiding when he was scared enough. He frowned, shaking his head as he stepped down the hall, passing by Fishy's room, though heard something and stepped back, knocking once in the door. "Alfred, you there?" He asked, listening in.

"A-AHH!"

Arthur jumped a little bit at this, knocking a little louder. "What are you doing in there!"

McFishy shivered slightly, not really hearing England as he continued to let out soft little moans and little fish talk, his body slowly rocking and soon the hand America was using to pleasure him filled with something hot and creamy. It wasn't cum, it was... Tarter sauce. "H-haa..." He tilted his head down a little bit, panting to try and catch his breath, though it was hard to do..

The American blinked as he heard Arthur's voice. Darn. He'd have to end this quickly. What was he going to tell Arthur, that he just fucked his little creature silly? He looked back as McFishy released, he let out a sigh and smiled lifting up his hand and smelling the white ...cum? On his hand, it smelt more like Tarter sauce. He blinked and licked at it. Then scooped it up up and began whipping it over McFishy's body.

"Very good. You are making him very proud!" Alfred continued to thrust into the other and grin. "Wanna do that thing one more time? Hmm..." He asked with a sly look, he needed more Tarter sauce, then he could be satisfied enough with this. He continued to lick at his hand and looked towards the door. "Nothing Arthur! J-Just rollin around in your nice clean sheets! They are so saa-aaah! Oft, hahahaa." He smiled thrusting into the other still and pumping the other, while kissing there back some more. "One more time? Please, for Arthur?" He whispered pressing soft kisses on the others back, then giving it gentle licks.

"O-once more..?" McFishy asked, a little confused, squirming slightly when he felt the stuff being spread over his body. Why was he doing that, it was so weird feeling, he didn't even know what the stuff was.. His brow pulled up a little more when he heard England knocking on the door again. He tilted his head down a little, he wasn't sure how he had even done it in the first place, but he guessed that it would happen again since he kept on doing what he was doing.

He gasped sharply when the other started to lick his back, he was getting so tender from this, inside and out.. Every thrust was making his body feel both numb and hot. Not to mention he was getting a little sleepy.. "Nn..." He panted softly, the sudden rush coming over his body again and he felt a pressure in his lower stomach. His shoulders pulled up a little more and he let out a rather loud "Aahhhmericaaahhh~~" as he came into his hand once again. He slumped a little then, his body shaking and twitching, leaving him panting heavily.

England frowned at this, pushing the door open. "America! What are you doing!" He shouted, stopping after he actually realized. He should have been able to tell before! He stood there for a long moment, hand tightly gripping onto the door knob, dumbstruck. He didn't know what to think at this point.

The blond released again as the other did letting out a soft moan and stopped thrusting. Two was enough. He stared down at McFishy and ran a hand through the others hair. "Good boy!" He panted whipping more of the sauce over the others body. He then leaned up and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He pulled them close to his chest and began to nibble on the others hair. His stomach growling loudly after that work out. He opened his mouth and began to much on the others head. "So hungry!" He growled his eyes becoming cold and he began to bit into the McFishys head, now, there was not pain. Just white cooked fish meat inside the other. He could hear the door opening but continued to much down on McFishy till the others neck was mostly in his mouth. "Nomnomnom..."

There was no time for McFishy to be saved, he was already eaten up by that stupid American and England was in shock. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He cried out loud when Alfred finished.

It was silent for a moment after that, before a little squeak sounded from the pit of America's stomach. "I'm okay... It's smelly in here, where am I?" McFishy asked from inside of Alfred, frowning.

England gasped, rushing over and listened in. "Don't worry Fishy, I'll get you out of there!" He said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a little pocket knife.


End file.
